TurboTwist
by TrekkieBaby
Summary: This has to do with the famous/ infamous closet seen. What was said and what were the results? This also has a little to do with the Ezri/Julian turbo sceen...hehe


Turbo-Twist

Kira walked right out of her quarters and headed for the turbo lift. She had a busy day ahead of her and she just wanted to get to work. After all, she would do anything to stop her mind from thinking about her conversation last night with Odo.

_They had just entered Jadzia's closet and sat down._

"_Where shall we start Major?"_

"_First off, when we are off duty call me Nerys, ok…Constable?" She smiled at him and he smiled back._

"_Alright then Ma-Nerys."_

"_Good. Now…how about you explain why you disobeyed my direct orders and linked with the female founder?"_

"_Why do we have to start there M-Nerys?"_

"_Because that's where the problem started," she said._

"_I think the problem started when you organized a resistance against the Cardassians!"_

"_My idea was a good one! Thank-you very much! It worked didn't it?"_

"_That's not the point Nerys."_

"_How can it be a bad idea if it worked?!"_

"_You just wanted to relive your old Resistance days Nerys. This had nothing to do with the fact that the Cardassians were back, this was all about reliving the past."_

"_That's what you think of it? That's what you thought was going on?"_

"_That's what was going on. Am I right?"_

"_Odo-"_

"_Am I right Nerys?"_

"_Damn it Odo! Why do you have to be so damn…what ever it is that you are! All you want to do is prove that you're right! That's what this is about! You want to prove that it was the right decision to Link wit h the founder! Am I right Odo? Am I?"_

"_That's not what we were talking about-"_

"_How does it feel to be on the other end of the question?"  
_

"_We aren't getting anywhere!" he yelled._

_They stayed quite for a moment. "I'm sorry Odo, you were right. I did want to relive the glory days."_

"_No, no; on the contrast I did want to be right. You were trying to do what was best for us."_

"_No, Odo, I just needed to be in the Resistance again. Or at least…feel like I was."_

"_This isn't your problem Ma-Nerys. I was to accusing."_

"_I was selfish!"_

"_I was wrong!"_

"_I was careless!"_

"_I was stubborn!"_

"_You know what the funniest part is?!" She was still yelling at him._

"_What?"_

"_We still haven't gotten anywhere!"_

_They both started laughing after she said that. "Look at us," he said. "Calling ourselves names and yelling at each other isn't going to resolve the matter."_

"_I suppose it won't."_

"_Ok, I guess I'll start." He took a deep breath. "When she asked me to Link with her again I resisted at first; after all, you gave me a direct order not to. I didn't mean to Link with her but there is only so much a man can take. After all, I am a Changeling and Linking comes to us as naturally as talking comes to you. I didn't mean to Nerys. It's just…imagine living your whole life without talking until one day, you find away to talk freely. Can you honestly say you could be able to resist it for very long?"_

"_No, I can't say I would've. I had no idea that Linking was that important. I'm sorry Odo. I didn't know… I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I-I was just up set that you had disobeyed my order for the first time and I was…I was scared. I was scared that she was going to take you away from me and I couldn't let that happen. Odo, I care about you to much to let you go. She…the female founder…I guess the thought of her being able to persuade you to go against my order really turned me into a wreck. I'm sorry Odo. Could you ever forgive me?"_

_They stared at each other for what felt like hours._

"_If you can forgive me," he said._

"_Really Odo?"_

"_Really."_

"_You have no idea how much our friendship means to me and if anything happened to it-"_

"_It's alright Nerys. I know that you're already a where of my feelings for you. I want you to know that if anything had happened…if you hadn't been able to forgive me then…I don't know."_

"_Oh Odo…"_

_They leaned in closer…closer…until the door opened. They quickly pulled back in shock and embarrassment._

"_Is the party over?" asked Kira._

"_You could say that. It's 10:30 hours," responded a tired and hung-over Jadzia Dax._

"_In the morning?" asked Kira, shocked. Jadzia nodded her head. "I'm on duty!"_

"_Me too," added Odo. They got up to leave._

_Kira turned around and gave Dax a quick hug. "Nice party," she said before leaving._

Even though it had only been one night ago, Kira and Odo haven't talked sense. Kira felt nervous.

She rounded the corner and saw Odo at the turbo-lift.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello Major."

She wasn't sure what to say next. "You know, I'm really glad we had that talk last night."

"So am I," he said.

"It helped sort out a lot of things." _Why am I rambling on like this? I sound like an idiot!_

"For both of us," Odo said.

The turbo lift doors open and they both went in. "I'm really glad that you could forgive me Odo. It means a lot to me to have out friendship intact."

He turned to her and took her hands. "It means a lot to me too. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't met you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the reason I didn't join the Link. Nerys, I love you and you're the only Link I need."

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

The turbo lift doors opened on the Bridge. Inside the turbo lift Kira and Odo were kissing passionately.

Miles O'Brian walked by the turbo lift and then turned around to get another look at it. _All be darned…Never thought I'd see the day…_

All the Bridge crew was staring at them. Miles finally decided that this was enough of the public display and closed the doors. _Poor Dax…she wasn't here to see it first off so now I get to spread the gossip…or tell Dax. I'm not a gossip queen, but I can be indirectly involved…*evil smile*_

"O'Brian to Dax," he said.

"Dax here," she responded in her normal, perky voice.

"Have I got news you Lieutenant…" he said.


End file.
